Traición, Venganza y ¿Amor?
by Alister Nightgrave
Summary: Hinata fue engañada por Naruto, el amor que ella cultivo por tanto tiempo se pudrió junto con su mente,su carácter reprimido salio a la luz luego están Óbito y Yoru, dos hermanos que se criaron en una fosa de víboras en la cual ellos eran los únicos en los que confiaban.Ellos les enseñaran a los mortales que si maltratar a dios en un pecado, traicionarlo es una sentencia de muerte.
1. Chapter 1

Traición, Venganza y ¿Amor?

Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece sino a Kishimoto-san si no seria como es ahora la serie si no como mi retorcida y tétrica mente quiere

Resumen: Naruto engaña a Hinata con su hermana Hanabi. Al descubrir eso Hinata explota, su alma se quiebra junto con su corazón y junto a persona que padeció las mismas penurias y el hermano de el que también las sufrió .Se fueron de la aldea con la promesa de volver y destruir a todo lo que los lastimo. Pero ella y su nuevo amigo ¿se convertirán en algo mas?

Advertencias: Posible lemon POSIBLE/Sasuke no fue el único sobreviviente de la masacre del clan/y en este fic posiblemente Naruto y Hanabi serán unos condenados bastardos/ lenguaje Fuerte en las escenas de los próximos capítulos/ah y en este fic como el hermano de alma en pena seré yo y me llamare Yoru y no, no seré yo quien se convierta en algo mas para Hina ese lo sera mi "Hermano"

-"Púdrete Uzumaki" dialogo

" _Púdrete Uzumaki" _pensamientos

-"**Púdrete**** Uzumaki"** diálogos de bijuus y criaturas místicas

(_**Púdrete Uzumaki**__**) **_comentarios míos o interrupciones

Prologo:

Hinata Hyuuga novia de Naruto Uzumaki el sexto hokage. Ella se iba a al departamento de naruto sorprenderlo con un regalo de aniversario por el primer año que cumplían juntos, ella tenia la idea de que con eso podría olvidar al menos unas horas la nefasta noticia que le dio su familia, que ilusa fue.

Entro al nuevo departamento de su novio de una manera muy silenciosa y lo que vio la dejo shockeada ahí estaba naruto junto con su hermana besándose con la lengua del otro hasta la garganta y si eso no basto para romperle el alma esto si lo hizo.

Hanabi-oye naruto no sabes lo que paso en el clan hoy-dijo la morena entre jadeos

Naruto-que paso?-pregunto en las mismas condiciones la morena

Hanabi-Hinata en su decimoctavo cumpleaños sera desterrada del clan para siempre sera como si no hubiera existido al fin los estorbos del honorable clan Hyuuga serán eliminados y yo seré puesta como heredera-dijo la morena de manera alegre y soberbia.

Naruto-Eso es genial Hana-chan al fin me quitare a esa mojigata de encima si manchar mi reputación.

Y después de esas crueles palabras si se escuchaba con atención se podía escuchar un CRACK y la ojiperla supo que ese fue su corazón que murió al igual que toda esperanza de su ser, con el corazón roto, un nudo en la garganta el estomago y sin ganas de vivir sin mencionar que estaba llorando y largando la angustia que guardaba desde que era niña.

Se fue a caminar entre la lluvia, no le importaba nada si le pescaba una neumonia o no le daba igual si total ya estaba muerta por dentro, caminaba casi por inercia sin saber adonde iba. No supo si fue el destino o no pero ella termino en el parque donde ella conoció por primera vez a naruto y en ése momento hizo algo que nadie esperaría de la heredera Hyuuga comenzó a reír pero no fue el melodioso sonido de siempre sino una risa amarga completamente vaciá y después vocifero:

Hinata-¡EL DESTINO Y EL KARMA SON LAS MAS GRANDES PERRAS DE LA HISTORIA DE LA HUMANIDAD!

justo en ese momento ella escucho una voz algo familiar para ella pero que no pudo distinguir

¿?-no podría estar mas de acuerdo contigo-dijo el desconocido de una manera burlona.

En ese momento nuestra ojiperla se giro y confirmo su sospecha.

Hinata-justo como sospechaba eras tu...-dijo la ojiperla en tono neutro

BUENO ESO ES TODO POR HOY

¿que impresión dejo? dejen su reviews comentándome como les mejorar en la escritura de Fics ya que este es mi primer Fic.

Se acepta todo meno criticas destructivas

se despide Yoru no Ouji

Pd:Díganme Yoru


	2. La verdad al descubierto

La verdad al descubierto

Disclaimer:Naruto no me pertenece le pertenece a Kishimoto pero la historia si al igual que el personaje Yoru el cual yo cree para esta historia.

-"Púdrete Uzumaki" dialogo

" _Púdrete Uzumaki" _pensamientos

-"**Púdrete**** Uzumaki"** diálogos de bijuus y criaturas místicas

_(**Púdrete Uzumaki****) **_comentarios míos o interrupciones.

-... Obito-dijo Hinata con tono neutro.

-primero que nada es Tobi, no Obito segundo hola Hinata- dijo de manera infantil Obito.

-ok Tobi, ahora te pregunto por que uno de los anbus mas fuertes de la aldea de Konoha como tu habla con la desgracia del clan Hyuuga como lo soy yo- dijo Hinata con tono tranquilo y mirada perdida.

-eso lo debería preguntar yo, ya que yo llegue primero pero mas importante ¿por que estas aquí?-pregunto cambiando su tono infantil al mismo de Hinata.

-eso es simple, estoy aquí pensando porque la nueva heredera osea mi hermana se estaba revolcando con mi novio y tenia la esperanza que la lluvia llevaría mis penas pero el idiota de mi cerebro me trajo justamente a este parque de todos los parques que hay en Konoha-dijo Hinata como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo-¿y tu?- pregunto de manera calmada pero por dentro estaba sorprendida de no haber tartamudeado una sola vez.

-yo simplemente pensaba en las personas que me dieron la espalda cuando mas los necesite, mi padre,mi madre,mis tíos y las únicas no me dieron la espalda están bajo tierra cosa que es muy hilarante todos los que me quisieron están muertos es como una especie de maldición pero una no me traiciono: mi hermano Yoru-termino el ojinegro con una expresión mirando un punto fijo en la nada.

Asique estamos aquí por razones parecidas-dijo Hinata-por la traición de nuestros "seres queridos"-termino Tobi.

-Quien lo supondría nacidos en cuna de oro pero viviendo como pobres infelices-dijeron al unisono.

-Tobi tu plane... -y Hinata no pudo terminar por que al parecer estar tanto tiempo bajo la lluvia y con la ropa mojada quitando en echo de que estaban en medio del invierno al parecer no es recomendable para alguien que se estaba recuperando de una gripe.

_-__Esta v__olando de fiebre mejor la llevo a su clan pero si hago eso probablemente los Hyuuga pensaran que le hice algo a __la hija del jefe del clan__ y eso solo me __traería__ problemas __así que__ tendré que llevarla a mi departamento __ahí__ seguramente Yoru la pueda curar_\- sus reflexiones cargándola al estilo nupcial y yendo de techo en techo a su departamento esperando que su hermano estuviera ahí.

Cuando llego a su departamento por fuera parecía que todas las luces estaban apagadas pero sabia que su hermano estaba despierto por que su hermano no podía dormir las noches de luna nueva.

Cuando abrió la puerta de su departamento y encendió la luz observo al hombre que se encontraba en el salón del departamento con una taza de te en la mano. El hombre era de tamaño mediano tenia su cabello largo hasta un poco mas de media espalda recogido en una coleta baja, su cabello era color rojo oscuro con algunos destellos negruzcos, llevaba una remera manga corta de color vino tinto con un pantalón holgado de color negro y unas sandalias ninjas del mismo color y tenia los ojos cerrados.

-hola Obito-nii ya has vuelto y parece que tenemos visitas-dijo Yoru calmadamente para después dar un trago a su te y abrir sus ojos mostrando un par de amatistas de un color muy oscuro pero sin llegar a ser negro.

-Yoru ya te dije que dejes de llamarme Obito, que desde ese día me llamo Tobi-recordo Tobi a su hermano.

-ok Obito-nii -dijo Yoru con una sonrisa tranquila.

Tobi en ese momento soltó un gran suspiro de resignación, su hermano jamas lo llamaría Tobi a menos que estuvieran en publico y empezó a pensar en resignarse a que su hermano lo llame Tobi cuando estuvieran en publico y cuando no también.

-Por cierto Obito-nii nuestra invitada no es Hinata Hyuuga la heredera de dicho clan cosa que te podría traerte problemas aparte me gustaría preguntarte ¿por que la trajiste aquí aparte por que la cargas como si estuvieran casados?-pregunto Yoru divirtiéndose cuando vio el pequeño sonrojo en la cara de su hermanito después de todo Obito seguirá siendo Obito no importa cuanto haya cambiado.

-Es que estábamos conversando y de repente se desmallo cuando eso paso le toque la frente y estaba volando de fiebre asique pensé que...-estaba por terminar de hablar pero fue interrumpido por su hermano-Asique pensaste que yo la curaría no es verdad.-termino lo que su hermano iba a decir.

-Si, estas en lo correcto Yoru.-dijo Obito calmadamente-asique ¿lo harás?

-ahhhh esta bien dejala en tu cuarto en unos minutos iré-respondió después de un corto suspiro para de un ultimo trago terminarse su té.

-esta bien-dijo Obito para dejarla en su cuarto y retirarse al baño para darse una ducha y cambiarse de ropa ya que el también estuvo bajo la lluvia y no quería pescar un resfriado.

Mientras Obito se bañaba Yoru entro en su cuarto y mira a la chica que estaba en la cama de su hermano-ahh que voy hacer contigo-dijo para luego empezar a revisar a Hinata algo sobre la historia de su hermano sobre como se desmallo le estaba dando mala espina ya que por muy fuerte que allá sido la gripe o la lluvia o ambas es imposible que se desmallara así de la nada y con esos pensamientos le dio otra revisión y unos segundos después descubrió que desgraciadamente era justo como lo sospechaba Hinata estaba siendo envenenada, pero ese veneno no era uno cualquiera sino uno muy peligroso,que al ingerirlo quedaba en el organismo hasta por años así la persona a la cual se deseaba eliminar moría de una manera mas "natural" pero en este caso la pregunta del millón era ¿quien estaría intentando matar a Hinata? Aunque ya tenia una remota idea de quien había sido ,pero sus reflexiones terminaron cuando su hermano salio de la ducha.

-¿y como tal Hinata?-pregunto Obito pensando que no podria ser mas que una pequeña recaída pero la cara seria que tenia su hermano le daba un mal presentimiento.

-Te lo dire sin rodeos Obito alguien enveneno a Hinata-y con eso Obito supo que la cosa era seria cada ves que su hermano le quitaba el -nii a su nombre era que algo bueno no podía estar pasando

Bueno perdón por la tardanza pero la secundaria es una jungla les agradezco a a esas tres personas especiales en el publico.

Por su apoyo y sugerencias espero que lo hayan disfrutado.

Atte. Yoru


	3. Un aliado nuevo y un futuro interesante

Un aliado nuevo y un futuro muy interesante

Naruto no me pertenece si no a Kishimoto por que sino le perteneciera los cambios que le haría a la serie no se los esperaría nadie

-¿Que harás cuando despierte?-pregunto Obito con calma

-No voy a esperar que despierte simplemente entrare en sus sueños.-dijo Yoru como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo, ganándose una mirada indignada de Obito.

-No puedes hacer eso, ¿que te pasa no tenes sentido de la ética?-pregunto escandalizado Obito.

-Dime ¿cuando yo e utilizado el sentido de la ética?-pregunto de manera retorica Yoru a su hermano que se le quedo mirando con los ojos en blanco para después decir:

-Touche-dijo Obito sin mas argumentos.

-Si no tienes mas que argumentar comenzare ahora-dijo mientras activaba su doujutsu y sus ojos se tornaban completamente rojos con tres comas y después de activar su habilidad ocular se dirigió a la cama donde descansaba la peliazul ,le abrió los parpados pare que lo mirara a los ojos y cuando sus miradas se encontraron, el entro en la mente de Hinata.

De repente Yoru se dio cuenta de que estaba en un oscuro bosque que estaba alumbrado simplemente por una luna en cuarto creciente.

-que no enseñan a los Uchiha que entrar en la mente de alguien mas sin permiso es de mala educación-pregunto calmadamente una figura entre las sombras de el bosque.

-yo te lo pregunte mientras estabas dormida pero no me contestaste y como todos sabemos el que calla, otorga-respondió de igual manera Yoru.

-Dejando eso de lado, ¿que haces aquí? -pregunto con una pizca de curiosidad.

-vine aquí para que contestes mis preguntas aun que, en vista del bello paisaje podría en vez de intentar meterme en tus recuerdos y recolectar las repuestas que necesito sentarme contigo y compartir unas tazas de té mientras charlamos.

-Muy bien ¿que te deseas?-pregunto la Hyuuga un poco emocionada por que hacia años que le gustaría charlar con alguien como el Uchiha y al estar en su mente podrían conversar tranquilos sin ser molestados.

-Un te de jazmín por favor-pidió amablemente Yoru.

-Esta bien Yoru-san- contesto Hinata tranquilamente.

Al instante Hinata alzo una mano y como por arte de magia apareció una mesa con dos sillas de metal (_**como esas mesas antiguas que eran enteramente de metal con labrados al igual que la silla)**_ y un buen plato de rollos de canela.

-Ohhh que sorpresa muy pocas personas tienen el control de su mente a tal grado como para hacer aparecer cosas con ese grado de calidad me sorprendiste Hinata-alabo Yoru agarrando su tasa de te y dando un buen sorbo.

-¿Que es lo que me querías preguntar?-pregunto Hinata que ya se imaginaba que le preguntaría.

-Ire sin rodeos ¿quien quiere asesinarte?-pregunto Yoru.

-¿Que arias al saberlo?-pregunto Hinata totalmente calmada.

-No lo se, no es que tu me preocuparas sinceramente si vives o mueres me da igual pero para Obito no es lo mismo-contesto Yoru.

-Kurenai-fue todo lo que dijo Hinata y Yoru la miro como si le hubiera salido una segunda cabeza.

-Pero como, si la escuche decir el otro día que te quería como a una hija.-dijo Yoru bastante confundido y algo le decía que saldría de allí odiando a parte del clan Hyuuga y a Kurenai Yuhi

-Jajaja fue solo una simple actuación, ella me enveneno el mismo día que perdí contra Neji en el examen chunin- contesto Hinata y esa respuesta casi todas las respuestas de este rompecabezas estaban completas.

-¿Y si lo sabias por que no dijiste nada?, para ese momento todavía eras la heredera del clan Hyuuga podrían haberla ejecutado por alta traición-pregunto Yoru completamente indiferente.

-Por que no lo quería aceptar imaginate a la persona que consideras una madre te traiciona de la peor manera ademas de los ya esperados cómplices: Hanabi, Hiashi, el consejo Hyuuga y por ultimo pero no menos traidora:Kurenai Yuhi-termino de decir Hinata de manera burlesca.

-¿Y que harás? por que yo puedo curarte y quedara entre nosotros tres-comento Yoru con una leve sonrisa.

-¿Los tres?-pregunto confundida hasta que la respuesta la golpeo en la cara como una cachetada-Tu, yo y Obito ¿verdad?-

-Estas en lo correcto asique ¿que harás?-pregunto Yoru divertido por lo hilarante de la situación.

-Buscaría la manera de mostrarle que con Hinata Kurogane no se juega-contesto Hinata decidida de una manera pocas veces vista.

-Primero ¿que es eso de Hinata Kurogane? Y segundo ¿demostraras que contigo no se juega aunque tengas que destruir a Konoha piedra por piedra? -pregunto Yoru.

-Primero lo primero Kurogane es el apellido de mi madre y yo deje de ser una Hyuuga hace unos cuantos días y contesta do a tu pregunta obviamente lo haría-contesto Hinata llena de determinación.

-Muy bien Hinata Hyuuga yo y mi hermano te entrenaremos para que lo puedas lograr pero a cambio nos acompañaras y seguirás sin importar que decisión tomemos ¿aceptas?-pregunto Yoru ofreciendo su mano para cerrar el trato.

-Eso ni se pregunta Yoru-san-contesto Hinata tomando la mano de Yoru para finalizar su mutuo acuerdo y cada uno con el mismo pensamiento

-_Me he ganado un aliado muy poderoso si sin duda esto sera muy interesante-_

–_-_

_B__ueno esta fue mi conti espero que les agrade perdón por la tardanza pero el imbécil de mi cerebro no me dejaba crear la historia porque me concentraba en la historia de alguien mas._

_Pero bueno mis mas sinceros agradecimientos a :__Kuragari-chan ,_

_A__ntonia Cifer-chan , HinachanDarck, Lucistar8 muchas gracias por su apoyo_


	4. Descubrimiento y Decisión

Descubrimiento y una nueva Decisión

Disclaimer: La serie de naruto no me pertenece a mi.,si no a Kishimoto, quien se esta buscando un balazo entre ceja y ceja

-bueno ¿que te parece si despertamos ahora para que Obito se entere de nuestro acuerdo?-pregunto Yoru calmadamente.

-cuando usted desee Yoru-san-contesto Hinata de manera muy formal.

-por favor dime Yoru o Yoru-kun somos amigos no lo recuerdas-dijo Yoru con una sonrisa muy tranquila realmente le agradaba esa chica.

-_definitivamente ella y mi hermano terminaran juntos lo puedo asegurar o mejor dicho me asegurare que pase-_ pensó Yoru mientras por su cabeza pasaban imágenes de situaciones las cuales podría tratar de juntar a su hermano con la ex-Hyuuga.

-esta bien Yoru-kun-dijo Hinata con una sonrisa muy amable.

De repente los ojos de Yoru cambiaron pasaron de violeta oscuro a rojo con comas negras.

-vamos-fue todo lo que dijo Yoru antes de desaparecer.

Hinata solo tuvo que cerrar los ojos y al abrirlos nuevamente se dio cuenta de que se encontraba acostada sobre algo que no podía identificar, al mirar hacia abajo vio algo que hizo que su cara tome un color que daría envidia a los tomates.

-_Estoy sobre OBITO!-_ y con ese pensamiento callo inconsciente y Obito no estaba mejor, no se iba a desmayar pero estaba rojo como un tomate maduro y su hermano obviamente no dejo pasar la oportunidad de dar un comentario de doble sentido.

-por dios Obito-nii que rápido vas y yo que pensé que la ibas a invitar primero a una cita por ejemplo-dijo Yoru en un tono de sorpresa fingida y le dio una mirada picara a Obito que solo empeoro las cosas si es que pudieran estar peor por que sus cinturas estaban pegadas una arriba de la otra en una posición demasiado comprometedora.

-no es lo que parece deja que te explique-dijo Obito bastante rojo por la situación.

-vamos explica, quiero escuchar las razones para que Obito Uchiha capitán del equipo de asesinato pudo terminar "sin querer" debajo de una joven inconsciente-consulto con falsa inocencia, incluso a el le costaría explicar esa situación sin que pareciera un abusador pervertido.

-es... que, yo, este- Obito parecía desesperado para poder explicar la situación pero solo podía soltar un balbuceo sin sentido.

-Por dios la juventud de estos días,bueno cambiando de tema ahora vamos a lo importante luego me explicas que ocurrió-menciono Yoru como si fuera un anciano.

-_Ahora que lo pienso "eso__s__" podría servir-_penso Yoru.

-Obito-nii espera aquí iré por "esos"-dijo Yoru.

-esta bien Yoru pero si no vuelves en 30 minutos iré a buscarte-advirtió Obito bastante serio.

Pero antes de que terminara la oración ,Yoru desaparecido en un torbellino de viento gélido.

A las afueras del clan Uchiha una sombra se movía con una velocidad envidiable y estaba a unos pasos de la puerta cuando alguien le arrojo un Kunai el cual, el desvió con una shuriken.

-Los niños deberían dormir a estas horas de la noche, Sasuke-dijo calmadamente Yoru.

-Callate escoria, ¿que haces aquí en las puertas del honorable clan Uchiha?-dijo Sasuke rebelando un sharingan de tres aspas que brillaba lleno de odio.

-Sabes Sasuke, los mocosos como tu deberían conocer su lugar-dijo Yoru dijo una manera muy tranquila que para Sasuke resulto escalofriante, pero era demasiado orgulloso para demostrarlo.

-Como si pudieras hacer algo basura, yo soy el heredero del honorable clan Uc...-pero antes de poder terminar cayo al suelo inconsciente.

-Me importa poco y nada quien seas yo jamas te reconoceré como heredero al clan Uchiha-dijo Yoru antes de desaparecer en un torbellino de viento gélido.

Una sombra se movía rápidamente entre los tejados del complejo Uchiha hasta que llego a su destino, la casa principal del clan Uchiha y cuando se adentro en esta fue al sótano donde se encontraba un pasadizo secreto del cual unas pocas personas conocían su existencia y una vez allí busco un viejo mueble lleno de viejos pergaminos del cual agarro siete,luego los sello en un pergamino y se retiro del mismo modo por el cual entro.

Cuando estuvo a las afueras del complejo solo desapareció en un torbellino de viento gélido.

Apareció en el recibidor del departamento que compartía con su hermano y fue directo al comedor donde estaban su hermano y Hinata tomando un te que por el olor se podría decir que era de manzana el favorito de su hermano.

-Ya llegue y traje lo que fui a buscar, Obito por favor activa los sellos lo que se hablara acá no puede salir de estas paredes-dijo Yoru seriamente.

-Esta bien hermano pero no entiendo por que tanto misterio-dijo Obito extrañado

-Hinata te contó nuestro acuerdo ¿verdad?-pregunto Yoru recibiendo por parte de Obito un asentimiento

-Bueno Hinata has tus maletas nos vamos de la aldea-dijo Yoru como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo.

Obito que conocía a su hermano supo que eso no era todo el iba a decir algo de mayor importancia si no, no le pediría que activara los sellos.

-Yoru-kun no es necesario que haga mis maletas tengo todo lo importante para mi aquí-dijo Hinata mostrando un collar con una luna y un sol juntos como en un eclipse que hizo que a Obito y a Yoru se les desencajara.

-¿De donde sacaste ese collar Hinata?-pregunto Yoru de manera cautelosa.

-Me lo dio mi madre antes de morir y me dijo que cuando me encontrara con los astros conseguiría mi verdadero potencial ¿por que lo preguntas Yoru-kun?-explico Hinata y eso hizo que todas las piezas del tablero encajaran para Yoru que inmediatamente des-sello un de los pergaminos y lo desenrollo y comenzó a leer su contenido, de pronto deja caer el pergamino al suelo y sus labios se abren dejando soltar una frase que jamas pensó decir:

-La encontramos Obito-nii , encontramos a la diosa del crepúsculo-dijo Yoru.

-Ciertamente Yoru habrá que contarle toda la historia y luego irnos de la aldea-dijo Obito completamente serio.

-Evidentemente luego tendríamos que pedirle permiso a la Hokage para que nos deje salir de la aldea sin ser buscados y si no, nos los da simplemente nos iremos matado a quien se nos cruce-dijo Yoru fríamente.

-Hinata escucha atentamente tu eres la diosa del crepúsculo, la que simboliza un delgado equilibrio entre día y noche, sin ti los días durarían segundos y las noches años o viceversa-dijo Yoru de una manera completamente neutral.

En ese momento Hinata muy sorprendida simplemente pregunto:

-¿Quienes son los dioses del día y la noche?-pregunto Hinata aunque se hacia una pequeña idea de quienes eran.

-Somos nosotros-dijeron Yoru y Obito mostrando un collar de la luna en cuarto creciente y un sol respectivamente.

-Hinata ser estos dioses nos da ciertas cualidades por ejemplo ami por ser el dios de la noche

controlo el frio y la oscuridad a placer, también me da control total sobre las bajas temperaturas-dijo Yoru muy serio.

-A mi por el contrario me da el control total sobre el calor, la luz y las altas temperaturas-dijo Obito igual de serio que Yoru.

\- ¿Cuales son mis habilidades?-pregunto Hinata completamente anonadada por la información recibida.

Tus habilidades son desconocidas pero por lo poco que decía el pergamino sobre ti, tenias el poder sobre el gris-dijo Obito lentamente.

-¿Gris?-pregunto Hinata visiblemente confundida.

-Exacto así como Obito tiene el poder sobre el blanco y yo sobre el negro tu lo tienes sobre el gris, tu eres el no se del si o el no , el algo del todo o el nada y así sucesivamente, básicamente tu eres el equilibrio de todo-concluyo Yoru con la explicación.

-Esta bien ahora lo entiendo, lo que no entiendo es ¿por que tenemos que irnos de la aldea?-pregunto Hinata.

-por que tenemos que ir a un lugar especial para hacerte mas fuerte y hacernos mas fuertes nosotros aparte de que entrenaremos viajando-concluyo Yoru con su explicación aclarando todas las dudas de Hinata.

-...-Hinata estaba dudando sobre irse de su hogar cuando se dio cuenta,sus ojos ya no miraban la realidad si no como su padre la golpeaba, su primo la maltrataba, el clan la despreciaba, compañeros de equipo fingían ser sus amigos solo por lastima, Kurenai le daba veneno en pequeñas dosis para adelantar su muerte también cuando escucho a los viejos consejeros hablar con Kurenai para que les informara de como iba con su misión de asesinar a la heredera incluso cuando su padre se informo sobre su destierro del clan y por ultimo pero no menos doloroso cuando naruto la traiciono todas esas imágenes se le grabaron a fuego en su cabeza y el odio se interno en su corazón y se juro a si misma que los destruiría con todo lo que tuviera, haría que lloraran lagrimas de sangre y suplicaran clemencia . Miro a sus dos nuevos amigos que como si le hubieran leído el pensamiento simplemente asintieron demostrándole que le brindaban todo su apoyo.

-Mañana al mediodía iremos con la Hokage-fue todo lo que dijo Obito recibiendo un asentimiento de Yoru y Hinata.

-Ah y Hinata si quieres puedes quedarte aquí esta noche siempre seras bienvenida-dijo Obito con una sonrisa muy cálida a lo que Hinata asintió alegremente

Y con eso Hinata por primera vez se sintió completamente aceptada y en casa

–-

Bueno eso es todo por el momento y gracias a las personas que me apoyaron con un reviews

o me pusieron entre sus favoritos y bueno eso es todo hasta el Próximo cap. Konbamwa

Se despide elegantemente Yoru

Pd:Este cap esta dedicado a Kuragari-chan, Antonia-san y a Lucistar8 por su Apoyo desde el principio.


	5. Salida Clandestina y Advertencia Divina

Salida Clandestina y Advertencia de una Divinidad

(Aclaraciones: Kakashi esta muerto y también Rin y no ninguno de los dos esta con un saco de huesos que se cree el nuevo emisario de la paz,Rin murió por mano de Obito y Kakashi no pudo ser salvado y murió aplastado por lo que no existe akatsuki si no algo mucho peor,Yoru y Obito tienen 27añ mas preámbulos empecemos con el cap.)

Al parecer casi todos en el departamento de los Uchiha tenían el habito de madrugar excepto Yoru que no había dormido en toda la noche y Obito que todavía estaba durmiendo pero Hinata había dormido mejor esa noche que toda vida pero eso no impidió que se levantara a su hora habitual osea a las ocho de la mañana con la idea de hacer el desayuno a sus anfitriones como manera de decir gracias, aunque cuando fue a la cocina encontró a Yoru en la barra sentado en una banqueta y un desayuno para tres personas

-Buenos días Yoru-kun-saludo Hinata a Yoru tallándose un ojo.

-Buenos días Hinata,prepare el desayuno come lo que quieras-saludo tranquilamente Yoru.

-Yoru-kun,esta delicioso-dijo Hinata al probar la comida de Yoru la cual sin duda tenia un sabor celestial.

-Buenos días a todos-dijo un Obito mas dormido que despierto.

-buenos días-dijeron Yoru y Hinata al unisono.

-Bueno ahora que todos estamos despiertos y falta un poco menos de cuatro horas para ir a ver a la Hokage creo que seria mejor charlamos y pensemos que decirle para que deje a una heredera de un clan tan poderoso como el Hyuuga y a dos de sus ninjas mas fuerte irse de la aldea por un tiempo indefinido ya que no me gustaría tener que generar una masacre en las puertas de la aldea-dijo Yoru como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo ganándose una mirada escandalizada de Obito y Hinata.

-¡¿Que?!, no puedes generar una masacre por que no obtener lo que querías-gruño indignado Obito recibiendo un asentimiento por parte de Hinata.

-¿Quieres apostar?-pregunto Yoru totalmente indiferente.

-empecemos a pensar- fue todo lo que dijo Obito dando a entender que sabia que iba a perder la apuesta.

-Primero y principal, no podemos darle mucha información , no le diremos nuestra verdadera naturaleza ni que Hinata sera sellada,lo que le podemos decir es: la traición de naruto que hará que sienta lastima por ti y aumente las posibilidades de que nos deje salir de la aldea como también puede que pase lo contrario y trate de convencerte de que hables con naruto y arreglen las cosas, la cual creo que es la mas posible acción que tomaría la Hokage en ese caso simplemente entra en acción tu desprecio hacia el, la hokage se dará cuenta y simplemente pensara que no estas emocionalmente lista para hablar con el por lo que nos dará el permiso pero todo esto es posible si tu permites que contemos lo de la traición de naruto por que yo no tengo la intención de obligarte a que comentes esto con la hokage ya que probablemente este del lado de Naruto, preferiría que este plan sea como nuestro ultimo recurso así que ¿alguna otra idea?-termino de decir Yoru con una frialdad digna de un dios como el.

-¿Por que no podemos decirle a la Hokage que sellaran a Hina-chan?-pregunto Obito

inocentemente

-Por que si se lo decimos ella tratara de actuar como la buena samaritana, tomara cartas en el asunto ,hablara con mi ex-clan y con eso perderíamos el elemento sorpresa no es así Yoru-kun-dijo Hinata un poco sonrojada mientras recibía un asentimiento por parte de Yoru.

-Obito-nii Hinata es mas lista que tu, ademas ¿que es eso de Hina-chan?-dijo Yoru de manera burlona mientras miraba de manera picara a Hinata y Obito consiguiendo que ambos se sonrojen levemente.

-Callate Yoru-gruño un Obito sonrojado asiendo un puchero que a Hinata le pareció adorable y Yoru solo sonreía ante el panorama delante suyo: Hinata miraba con una mirada tierna al idiota de su hermano y este por querer herir de muerte a su persona no se daba cuenta, una situación sin duda muy bizarra.

-Ahora que lo pienso mejor por que no escapamos cuando asuma Uzumaki-san como el Hokage oficialmente ya que creo que nosotros tres sabemos que naruto asumirá como Hokage exactamente en 3 horas y 45 minutos,no perderemos ni un minuto mas ya que exactamente a las 12:05 casi toda la aldea estará en el monte Hokage para escuchar las palabras de Uzumaki-san-propuso Hinata ganándose una mirada sorprendida de Obito y Yoru lo que hizo que se sonrojara.

-¿Por que me miran así?-pregunto una Hinata un tanto incomoda por las miradas en su persona a lo cual Yoru y Obito salieron inmediatamente de su trance, pero de maneras diferentes, por un lado Yoru que se quedo pensando en los pro y los contras de la situación y por el otro Obito que inmediatamente dijo algo para calmar a Hinata.

-Por ninguna razón en especial, es que pensamos que tu querías salir de la aldea de manera pacifica-dijo Obito todavía algo sorprendido por la idea de Hinata.

-Gran idea Hinata,¿en que te basaste para crearla?-pregunto Yoru con una sonrisa de "yo se el por que pero tu tienes que explicarlo".

-Es fácil Yoru-kun, cuando Uzumaki-san asuma como Hokage la seguridad de la aldea disminuirá considerablemente pero sin llegar a ser nula por lo que podremos salir en el peor de los casos con relativa facilidad-se explico Hinata todavía con un sonrojo un poco mas chico que el anterior.

-Muy bien explicado Hinata, ahora que dejamos eso en claro, conviene que leamos los pergaminos que trajo Yoru-propuso Obito a lo cual recibió un asentimiento por parte de Hinata y Yoru.

-Primero están estos pergaminos que contienen las armas de cada uno de nosotros-dijo Yoru des-sellando los siete pergaminos pero solo agarro tres y le dio uno a cada uno.

-Luego están nuestros contratos de invocación, para Obito los tigres, para Hinata los Pumas y Yo las Lechuzas, les recomiendo que lo firmen ahora y invoquemos uno por uno para que cada animal nos cuente un poco de nuestra historia-dijo Yoru mientras les agarraba tres de los cuatro pergaminos restantes y se los pasaba a su respectivo dueño y cada uno lo abría y escribía su nombre con sangre en el pergamino.

-_Jutsu de Invocación_(Kuchiyose no Jutsu)-dijo Obito emocionado mientras concentraba una cantidad mediana de chakra en su manos a lo que en vez de una bola de humo, se creo una esfera de llamas de tamaño mediano

-que quieres Humano-dijo una voz entre el fuego que todavía no se había disipado y que sonaba increíblemente feroz y cuando el humo que rodeaba esa figura se disipo se pudo observar a un tigre de mediana estatura y de un color blanco con unas cuchillas atadas en las patas.

-Mi nombre es Obito y quería preguntarle sobre nuestros poderes-dijo Obito de manera tranquila mientras que Hinata y Yoru observaban la escena como espectadores mudos de lo que sucedía.

-Tu debes ser el dios del sol ya que solo el puede firmar un pacto con nosotros los tigres sin morir quemado al entrar en contacto con el pergamino, mi nombre es Toshiro el tigre del fuego azul, con gusto contare la historia pero es necesario que los dioses del Crepúsculo y la Noche invoquen a sus criaturas para que la historia este completa-dijo el tigre que mientras hacia una pequeña reverencia a Obito pequeñas llamas azuladas sobresalían de su pelaje.

-_Jutsu de Invocación _(Kuchiyose no Jutsu)-dijo suavemente Hinata mientras concentraba una cantidad mediana en la mano y al igual que con Obito en vez de humo, esta vez un remolino de hojas que fueron desde un verde refulgente hasta un marrón sin vida.

-¿Por que me has llamado diosa?, ya que solo tu puedes firmar nuestro contrato sin morir agonizando por que la vida de tu cuerpo sea tomada por el pergamino-dijo una sombra en entre las hojas que unos segundos después se dio a conocer que era un bello puma de porte elegante y de pelaje rojizo con un tamaño igual al del tigre.

-Mi nombre es Hinata y quería preguntarte sobre nuestros armamentos-dijo Hinata algo cohibida por que el puma de elegante porte la tratara con tanto respeto.

-Con gusto lo haré mi ama, mi nombre Shiroi, pero para que eso sea posible es necesario que el dios de la noche realice su invocación-dijo el puma algo divertido ya que hace tiempo que no lo invocaban en el mundo de los humanos.

-_Jutsu de Invocación _(Kuchiyose no Jutsu)-dijo Yoru calmadamente mientras concentraba una cantidad mediana en la mano.

-¿Para que me has llamado?-pregunto de manera increíblemente tranquila y elegante la figura entre la nieve que se mostró como una lechuza de un color increíblemente blanco y de un tamaño igual al de puma y del tigre pero esta no se mantuvo volando sino que ocurrió algo increíblemente extraño, la lechuza se trasformo en una bella mujer de piel pálida como la nieve y cabello blanco como la luna y unos ojos azules como el océano.

-Mi nombre es Yoru y te he invocado para que Toshiro y Shiroi cuenten lo que mis hermanos preguntaron ¿te molesta?-contesto de igual manera Yoru.

-No tengo problema con eso,mi nombre es Shinra, a pasado tiempo Toshiro,Shiroi-saludo y se presento la lechuza con una pequeñísima reverencia.

-Lo mismo digo Shinra-dijo el tigre algo emocionado ya que hace siglos que no era invocado

-Un gusto volver a verlos-dijo el puma emocionado pero sin perder su porte elegante.

-Bien ya que me preguntaron sobre las habilidades de los dioses contestare con gusto, primero va el dios del sol, como deben saber el dios del sol tiene el control sobre la luz y las altas temperaturas como cualquier elemento relacionado al calor, por ejemplo: la lava, el vapor etc; los que no deben saber es que el pelear con dicho dios en un combate cuerpo a cuerpo o con ninjutsus de fuego seria prácticamente suicidio pero en lo que respecta a ilusiones y tortura psicológica no es muy hábil en esa área todo lo contrario al dios de la noche pero combinando sus poderes sobre el calor con una gran intuición puede llegar a ser un interrogador muy bueno y creo que eso es todo lo que respecta al dios del sol o al menos lo que yo se, luego la diosa del crepúsculo, sus habilidades influyen en el destino de las cosas y ella por así decirlo tiene la habilidad de producir milagros por decirlo de una manera especifica aun que eso es todo lo que se sobre esa diosa tal vez ustedes consigan mas información sobre sus poderes en el entrenamiento y finalmente pero no por eso menos importante el dios de la noche, el controla el frio y las tinieblas al igual que todo lo relacionado con estas y también se podría decir que sus poderes van a un nivel tan alto que puede crear lo que uno podría llamar "ilusiones reales" aun que este dios no es muy dado al combate cuerpo a cuerpo al combinar sus poderes del frio y su habilidad con las ilusiones es muy difícil que un oponente se le acerque para poder darle un golpe-dijo el tigre de manera de manera pensativa.

-Por favor invoquen sus armas y sus ropajes-pidió el puma calmadamente.

-De acuerdo-dijeron las tres deidades abriendo sus pergaminos pensando que saldrían unas armas increíbles y ropajes extravagantes pero eso no sucedió simplemente aparecieron un collar, una pulsera y un pendiente para Obito, Hinata y Yoru respectivamente.

-Al parecer eso es lo que sus vidas pasadas usaron para entrenar, para el dios del Sol "El Collar de los Iluminados" que le mostrara una solución a un problema cuando este lo necesite, para la diosa del Crepúsculo esta "La Pulsera de los Dos Lados" que le indica a su portador cual es la estrategia a su objetivo y finalmente "El Pendiente Nocturno" el cual le permite a su portados engañar y manipular a su objetivo con una facilidad increíble-dijo el puma señalando y explicando primero el collar ajustado al cuello de su usuario con un dije en forma de sol que tenia una gema de color rojo fuego en el centro, luego una pulsera compuesta de gemas blancas y negras que formaban un patrón muy hermoso a simple vista y luego un pendiente en forma de luna en cuarto creciente de color negro y que se enganchaba en una pequeña cadena por lo que el dije quedaba colgando en el aire.

De repente algo raro ocurrió , Obito y Hinata se pusieron su collar y pulsera respectivamente y Yoru también lo hizo pero primero se quito el antiguo colgante (el de forma de rombo), lo puso en su bolsillo ,pero ocurrió algo extraño ya que parecía que los 3 estaban en shock cuando pronunciaron en voz neutra pero firme.

-Demando que me muestres que portas dentro de ti-dijeron los tres y cuando terminaron la oración el collar, la pulsera y el pendiente empezaron a brillar y de repente un manto de luz cubrió a las 3 deidades y cuando este se apago Obito traía un Kimono masculino de color blanco sin adornos y un sombrero simple ademas de una bisento con un mango de color rojo y una hoja que al parecer estaba muy afilada con un labrado dorado, la ropa de Hinata también cambio esta se convirtió en un bello Kimono de color negro con los bordes rojos y flores de colores que daban un aspecto hipnótico_**(es el bello Kimono de Jigoku Shojo, después mostrare la extraña arma que le pertenece a Hinata)**_ y finalmente Yoru el cual su ropa se convierte en un bello Kimono masculino de color medianoche con hilos grises que daban la idea de ser estrellas y en su mano estaba una pipa antigua _**(como la de el sandaime hokage)**_de color negro la cual en un movimiento inconsciente de Yoru se convirtió en una guadaña de mango negro,una hoja de color plateado y en el borde sin filo estaba escrito algo en una lengua extraña de color violeta_**(la guadaña de Yoru es igual a la de 07 ghost **__**excepto por el cambio de color que le hice al mango**__** asique si la quieren ver búsquenla en Google) **_pero no hubo tiempo de leerla ya que inmediatamente volvió a la forma de una pipa.

-Hacia años que no me ponía un Kimono-dijo Yoru con su calma habitual sin siquiera tratar de cambiarse, al parecer le gustaba lo que traía puesto lo mismo paso con Hinata y Obito los cuales se sentaron en el piso y Yoru los acompaño luego de encender la pipa y darle una generosa pitada.

-No veía esa bisento desde hace siglos-digo con nostalgia el tigre.

-Yo podría decir lo mismo de ese bello Kimono-dijo el puma algo sentimental.

-Sinceramente me sorprendí ya que hace mucho que no veía esa pipa y muchos siglos mas esa guadaña-digo la lechuza en un tono cargado de nostalgia.

-Su bisento,amo es conocida como "El filo del Juicio" y se la apodo así ya que esta era la que sentenciaba a los malvados y a los justos por igual-dijo el tigre mirando a Obito el cual estaba perdido mirando el filo de su arma.

-Lamento decirle mi ama, que no puedo explicar su arma ya que esta sera rebelada en el momento que usted la requiera y esta siempre es diferente a la anterior-dijo el puma algo triste de no poder ayudar pero la mirada que le mando Hinata basto para alegrarlo.

-Y finalmente esta su arma la cual consta de dos formas pero me concentrare en la guadaña llamada," El verdugo" esta guadaña fue apodada así ya que con ella los anteriores dioses de las noches cazaban a los intrusos en sus territorios y los ejecutaban.

-Bueno, ya que aclaramos las cosas en estas tres horas es momento de partir-dijo Yoru y inmediatamente Obito y Hinata se tensaron pero luego solo dijeron.

-si-dijeron Obito y Hinata de manera seria.

-Les pediré que desaparezcan excepto el tigre-dijo Yoru calmado pero con una voz que sonaba como una orden absoluta e incuestionable por lo que el puma y la lechuza desaparecieron.

-Obito quiero que te lleves a Hinata de la aldea mientras yo distraigo a todo el mundo-dijo Yoru por lo que Obito y Hinata asintieron no muy convencidos al plan de Yoru pero esa duda se fue tan rápido como llego ya que sabían que la seguridad de Konoha para un dios tan poderoso como lo es Yoru no era ni siquiera un juego de niños.

-Ok nos veremos en un día en la frontera del país del fuego, nos vamos a Amegakure-dice Obito en el mismo tono que Yoru y montado en Toshiro dirigiéndose al bosque junto con Hinata(desde ahora y por el momento narrare como Yoru y después narrare como Obito y Hinata aunque no lo tengo decidido)

-Ahora preparate Hokage-sama por que hoy recibirá una deidad como invitado-dijo Yoru haciendo unas pocas de manos y convirtiendo su pipa en guadaña luego.

-Elemento Hielo: Alas Celestiales(氷遁・空の翼)(Hyōton: Sora no tsubasa)-dice suavemente Yoru mientras empieza a elevarse y se coloca una mascara(la mascara es como la del fantasma de la opera.

En la mansión del Hokage todo es alegría y fiesta por que un nuevo Hokage asume en su puesto oficialmente, los pobres inconscientes no se imaginaban quien se atrevería a arruinarles las fiesta,cuando naruto estaba apunto de decir su discurso una extraña neblina empezó a hacerse presente.

-Estúpidos mortales,escuchen mi advertencia: el mundo cambia y el que no cambia con el esta destinado a perecer la aldea de Konoha se convertirá en un rio de sangre y cenizas causado por sus aves atrapadas en jaulas de oro-dijo un ser alado y con mascara antes ser atacado por cinco Jutsus tipo fuego de nivel ambu permitiendo que la gente se esconda pero el enmascara ni se inmuta lo que produce un escalofrió en sus oponentes pero el no les toma importancia y ejecuta uno se antes de susurrar:

-Elemento Agua: Lluvia Divina(水遁・神雨)(Suiton: Kami Ame)-dijo a tiempo que comenzaba a llover anulando todos los ataques que se dirigían hacia el, mostrando que esa agua estaba fría a un punto capas de anular un "Katon:Endan" del mismísimo Kage sin esfuerzo y que estar bajo esa lluvia prolongado tiempo los mataría por lo que corrieron a cubrirse mientras escuchaban las ultimas palabras del enmascarado.

-Escuchen mis palabras idiotas, pero es demasiado tarde para que hagan algo solo les queda prepararse para la destrucción-dijo desapareciendo de la misma manera que apareció: entre la niebla.

Bueno eso es todo espero que les haya gustado el cap y quiero hacer unas aclaraciones:itachi esta vivo pero no en Akatsuki, danzo fue descubierto a tiempo por lo que el clan Uchiha no fue eliminado pero itachi se llevo unos cuantos antes de irse digamos que un 76% del clan,Akatsuki no existe por obvias razones y creo que eso es todo.

Se despide entre las sombras de la Noche Yoru.

Atentamente, su fiel amigo amigo nocturno.


End file.
